Fuwa Fuwa
by OhMyEmerald
Summary: [ONESHOT songfic!] [Prequel] Sakura is in love with Syaoran. But Syaoran likes someone else. Sakura reflects on her broken heart while playing the bittersweet song she composed. I'm bad at summaries but the story won't fail you! Read to find out!


_****_A/N: Hey! It's me again! I hope you will enjoy this! And sorry for the bad summary!~

* * *

_**Tomoyo's POV**_

**-Friday morning-**

"Ano…Sakura-chan? Can you play this song you composed? I really want to hear it…" I asked my bestfriend.

"T-Tomoyo-chan…I'm not sure yet…I can't even look at the paper"

"Gomen! I'm so sorry for bringing up the topic!" I said worriedly

"It's ok! It's fine, really." She assured me.

"Are you sure? If you want someone to talk to, I will always be here for you, ok?"

"Arigatou Tomoyo-chan."

"What are BEST friends for? " I smiled.

_*RRIIINNGG*_

"Ah. The first bell rang. We have to go now. See you later at lunch, Tomoyo-chan" she smiled weakly.

"Sure!"

'Sakura-chan has really been down lately. It's all because of him.' I thought.

As I walk through the halls, I spotted "_him_". Who is "_him_" you ask? Li Syaoran of course. He is - wait – _WAS_ sakura-chan's other bestfriend. I'm the first one of course . Everything changed when he started going out with a girl named Amamiya Suzuno. He was spending more time with her. They had been going out for a month already. It was also a month of torture and heartbreak for Sakura-chan. She even composed a song about it. DAMN THAT BAS-

"Good morning Daidouji-chan " two cheerful voices brought me back to reality.

"G-Good morning, Li-kun, Amamiya-san" I plastered a fake smile.

**(A/N: Syaoran is kind in this fic, deal with it.)**

"Have you seen Sakura?" he asks with a smile.

_'You still have guts to ask that!'_ I thought. "She already went to the classroom."

"Oh. Thanks. We have to go now"

"See you later Daidouji-san." Amamiya-san says.

"Yeah. See you later."

_'….NOT'_ I said in my head.

I sigh as I found my way to my classroom.

"I hope Sakura-chan is fine right now..."

_**Sakura's POV**_

**-At Sakura's class-**

"Good Morning Chiharu-chan, Yamazaki-Kun, Rika-chan, Eriol-kun, Naoko-chan" I greeted my friends.

"Good Morning Sakura-chan!" they said in unison.

"Ne, Sakura-chan." Chiharu said. "All of us will be going to the amusement park tomorrow since it's Saturday. Want to join?"

"Amusement park? Sure!" I smiled.

"Great! Can you invite Tomoyo-chan and Li-san?" I stiffened at the mention of his name.

"S-sure!"

"Yay! I will just send the details tonight to all of you." She said to us.

As the others started to discuss something, my mind wandered of.

_' I still can't get over "him". It has been a month already…'_ I thought.

Yes, I'm in love with someone. My best friend actually. No! Not Tomoyo-chan! Syaoran of course! But fate decided to play and therefore, he fell in love with someone else.

**_~Flashback. A month ago, after classes.~_**

_"Tomoyo-chan! I'm really so nervous!" I said to my bestfriend. We were hiding behind a cherry blossom tree. I was about to confess to him about my feelings…plus he also wanted to talk to me about something, so it was the perfect chance._

_"Do your best Sakura-chan! I know you can do it!" Tomoyo cheered._

_"Hai. Hai. Fine. Good luck to me!" I said with a smile._

_As I went to the bench where we would meet, I tripped._

_"HOEEE!"_

_I waited for the impact but it never came. Instead, strong arms holding me by my waist. When I looked up…_

_"S-Syaoran…" I blushed._

_The amber-eyed boy laughed. My heart started racing._

_"You are such a klutz, you know?"_

_"Hmmp!" I pouted._

_He laughed once again._

_"Oh yeah, I wanted to talk to you about something." He said while we went to the bench._

_"Me too. You go first."_

_"No, you first."_

_"No, you."_

_"You first!"_

_"No, you!"_

_"Fine." he gave up._

_"Yay!" I laughed._

_"Ano…" he started. "You know Amamiya-san right?" he blushed._

_"Yes, she is from our class, right?" I said. I didn't like where this was going. Don't tell me that he is…_

_"Well, I actually l-l-like her. Can you give me some advice." He blushed._

_When he said those words, my heart felt like it was broken into a thousand pieces._ 'Kami-sama! WHY?!'_ I thought. I covered my eyes with my bangs to cover the pain I am feeling. It wanted to cry._

_"Sakura? Are you alright?"_

'I have to be brave! I should be happy for him. We all should be happy for the person we love, right?'

_I plastered a fake smile and faced him._

_"That's great. I think you should c-confess if you really like that person…" I wanted to break down. I wanted to run away from the world. It probably took all my courage to say that._

_"Thanks, Sakura. You really help me always." He smiled._

_"Of course! Anything for my bestfriend!" I faked cheerfulness._

_"By the way, what did you want to say to me?" he asked._

_'Should I tell him? He already likes someone. I should be happy if he will be happy, right?'_

_"Oh! That? It was nothing! Hehe." I faked a laugh._

_"Are you sure?" he said while scanning my face for lies._

_"Yes. Oh no! I-I have to go now!" my voice cracked. "S-See you tomorrow." I said standing._

_"See you" he says back._

_After that, I ran. I ran, ran, and ran. I didn't know where I was going. When I go tired, I stopped. Somehow, I ended up in front of my locker._

_"Sakura! Are you alright!" a voice that was probably Tomoyo's said._

_"Tomoyo.."_

_"What's wrong?"_

_I didn't answer. Instead, I cried._

_"He...*hiccup* Syaoran…"  
_

_That afternoon, I cried my eyes out. Because of this, my heart was broken._

_-The next day-_

_"Sakura! Thank you so much for the advice! It helped me a lot." Syaoran told me before classes started._

_"How?" I was really curious._

_"Ano…Wegotogether." he blushed like a tomato. 'I wish he would be like that when he talks about me…' I thought._

_"Honto? You confessed? When?" I faked happiness. I wish the ground would just swallow me whole._

_"Yesterday, after we talked, I thought about it. Then I thought, why not? I bumped into her while walking down the hall. I talked to her. Then…" he blushed more, if it was possible._

_"I'm so happy for you Syaoran! There she is! Listen, I still have to talk to a teacher. See you!" I lied. I wanted to get out because I saw Amamiya-san walking to us._

_"See you!" he said back._

_I turned my back and started to go to the opposite direction. I decided to eavesdrop on them, so I turned around the corner._

_"Good Morning, Syaoran-kun." Amamiya-san says in a soft voice._

_"G-Good Morning. Y-y-you look n-nice today." He stuttered._

_"Thank you" she giggled. He blushed._

'KAMI-SAMA KILL ME NOW!'_ I thought._

_"S-shall we go?" he smiled lightly._

_"Sure!" she smiled back._

_My heart broke at this exchange. I shouldn't have watched them. I shouldn't have fallen in love with my bestfriend. Everything shouldn't have happened._

_I held back tears as I ran to the C.R. When I arrived there, I cried my heart out. I even missed first period because of crying…_

_**~End of flashback~**_

I sigh at the memory._ 'I should forget about everything. I should forget about HIM.'_ I chanted in my head.

"Good Morning Sakura" two happy voices that were in "perfect" harmony fished me out of my thoughts.

Once I recognized the voices, I greeted back.

"Good Morning, Syaoran, Amamiya-san."

"Ne, you can call me Suzuno, Kinomoto-san. We have known each other for a month already." Amamiya-san smiled.

"If that's the case, you call me Sakura." I smiled back a weak genuine smile . Suzuno-chan is really a sweet girl. Probably that's why Syaoran likes her…I had to like her for Syaoran's sake.

"Thank you, Sakura-chan!" she said cheerfully.

"No problem! Oh, by the way Syaoran, are you free tomorrow? All of us will go to the amusement park. Want to join?"

"Ah…about that…sorry, I can't go…"

"Why?"

"I will be going out with Suzuno-chan tomorrow…I'm sorry…"

"Oh…" I wasn't really surprised. I actually expected this response.

"I'm really sorry" he worriedly said.

"I-It's alright! Don't worry." I assured him.

"I'm really-

_*RRRIIINNNGGG*_

The bell interrupted our conversation.

_'Phew. That was close'_ I sighed.

The day went by swiftly. I avoided Syaoran And Suzuno-chan the whole day to avoid my heart aching.

I stretch as soon as we finished class. The day sure was long...

I decided to go to the cherry blossom trees do my homework in advance since I was bored. Tomoyo had something to take care of so I will be alone for this afternoon.

I was going to sit under the tree when a sight stopped me from moving. My heart suddenly broke into tinier pieces.

Syaoran was kissing Suzuna-chan. His arms were around her waist while her arms were snaked around his neck. Their lips where moving according to each other. You can say that it was a "Perfect Kiss". I was like in a movie. I couldn't take in the sight in front of me.

_'Th-This can't be!'_

As if on cue, they broke their kiss. Both of them smiled at stayed at each other's arms for a while.

I couldn't take this. I ran, ran and ran. I held back my tears. I have to be strong.

I had enough heartache. My heart is in MILIONS, no, BILLIONS of pieces.

I only knew of one thing to express my heartbreak.

I quickly went to my locker and got a piece of paper that I had been fearing to open. After I slammed the locker shut, I ran to the music room. I sat on the piano. I opened the paper.

Then, I started to play.

_Fuwa Fuwa_

(A/N: this song is originally by Yui Makino,the seiyuu of Sakura from Tsubasa Cronicles. I recommend listening to it in youtube while reading is so much better with the actual song.. The translation of the lyrics is bellow each verse.)

_se wa takai hou ga ii kedo sonna taipu ja nakatta no_

_kimuzukashii kanji… docchi katte yuu to nigate datta kana_

_hanasu to zenzen chigattete warau to me ga kodomo mitai de_

_kushakusha ni nacchau memoto nanka ni sugoi doki tte shitari shite_

_demo… nande honto no koto icchau baka na no?_

_saisho wa "kanojo inai yo" tte uso tsuku no ga reigi desho futsuu_

_sou yo… nande konna furareta kibun na no?_

_yumemiru mae kara kanawanai koi tte kidzui chatta ja nai_

***Translation***

**I prefer tall guys, but he is not that type (just imagine syaoran being a not-very-tall guy)**  
**He seems hard to please, if anything not the type i like**  
**When we talk it is totally different; when you smile, your eyes are like a child**  
**When your eyes become crumple somehow it makes my heart race**  
**But… Why are you so stupid to tell the whole truth?**  
**At the start, saying "I don't have a girlfriend", such a lie is a formality right?**  
**It seems normal. Why did I feel I was jilted?**  
**I realized my love would not come true before I dreamed about it**

I remember the first time we met...

_**~Flashback to second year of middleschool~**_

_"Hey, new student!" I cheerfully said to a new classmate._

_"H-Hai?" he shyly said._

_"My name is Sakura. Sakura Kinomoto. I hope we can be friends" I smiled a bright smile. I stuck out my hand for him to shake._

_He reluctantly shook my hand. _

_I smiled._

_**~End of Flashback~**_

_daisuki ni natta… doushiyou? mada deatta bakari nan dakedo_

_setsunai kimochi ga afurete kite mune ga kyun tte natteru yo_

_sou yo… daisuki nanda… dou ni mo kou ni mo sugoi koto ni natte kita yo_

_aitai kimochi de atama no naka fuwafuwa tte natteru yo_

_te wo tsunaide hanasanaide mitsume atte dakishime atte_

_kisu shiatte kami wo sawatte itsumademo zutto koushitete_

***Translation***

**I have grown to love you, what should I do? However we haven't dated**  
**The painful feelings overflowed and my chest became tightened**  
**Yeah, I definitely love you. Nothing can be done to this, it has become great**  
**The feeling of wanting to becomes airy in my head**  
**Holding hands, don't let go, gazing at each other's eye, hold me tight**  
**Let's kiss, touch my hair, therefore, forever, all the way**

_"amai mono ga suki!" tte moriagatte "tabe ni ikou yo" nante natte_

_"ranchi nara maa ikka…" tte nanka… ari gachi na kanji yo ne_

_byuffe no retsu ni narandeta no futsuu ni hanashiterun dakedo_

_kao chikasugi datte! mata nanka imi naku doki tte shitari shite_

_"piasu … kore ii nee…" tte homerarete maiagatta_

_kedo… "kanojo ni mo misete ageyou" tte shame torareru… tte kore dou na no?_

_sou yo… nande konna mijime na kibun na no?_

_tatakau koto sura dekinai BARIYAA harare chatte'n no?_

***Translation***

**"I love sweet things!" I say excitedly "Let's go and eat it!" you exclaimed**  
**If it is (just) lunch, well, I am fine.**  
**As we queue up for the buffet, though the conversation was plain**  
**Your face was so close and somehow without any reason my heart race**  
**"Your earrings are great." Being praised by you makes me feel like flying**  
**But… You said "I will let my girlfriend see this" and took a photo and emailed it. What should I do?**  
**Just like this, why do I feel so miserable?**  
**I cannot even fight as you erected a barrier, didn't you?**

The lyrics reminded me of last week's lunch...It was the day when Suzuno-chan was absent and he sat with us.

**_~Flashback to last week~_**

_"I just love sweet things..." I said._

_"Let's go and eat it!" he says while grinning. _

_I thought of what to pick when I felt warm breath on my face. When I looked at where it was coming from, I blushed really hard. Syaoran's face was near mine since someone pushed on the line._

_"Your earrings are great" he suddenly said as he pointed to my left ear. _

_"Eh?" I felt like flying. He praised me! I had a teensy bit of hope until..._

_"I will let my Suzuno-chan see this" he smiled. he took a photo and emailed it to her._

_My hopes suddenly crashed down. I felt as miserable as ever._

**_~end of flashback~_**

_daisuki ni natta… doushiyou? mitsume atta bakari nan dakedo_

_kanashii kimochi ga afurete kite mune ga kyun tte natteru yo_

_sou yo… daisuki nanda… nanda ka kanda ka tomannaku nacchatta kamo_

_ikenai kimochi de karadajuu fuwafuwa tte natteru yo_

_te wo tsunaide hanasanaide mitsume atte dakishime atte_

_KISU shiatte kami wo sawatte itsumademo zutto koushitete_

***Translation***

**I have grown to love you, what should I do? Even though I have only gazed into your eyes.**  
**The sadness overflowed and my chest became tightened**  
**Yeah, I definitely love you. It somewhat bites and probably won't stop**  
**The feeling of hopelessness becomes airy through my body**  
**Holding hands, don't let go, gazing at each other's eye, hold me tight**  
**Let's kiss, touch my hair, therefore, forever, all the way**

_moshimo negai ga kanau nara deai no risetto botan wo osasete_

_sou yo kami-sama! kono baka na kare ga koi nante suru mae no pyua na koro ni watashi… tsurete tte kudasai_

***Translation***

**If there is a wish to be granted I will want to push a button to reset our encounter**  
**Yes, God! Bring me back to the time before this foolish guy fell in love (with someone else) and when he was (still) pure**

Memories of him flashed before my eyes. Everything . From the day we met until now. I felt hopeless. Tears started running on my cheeks.

_daisuki ni natta… doushiyou? mada deatta bakari nan dakedo_

_setsunai kimochi ga afurete kite mune ga kyun tte natteru yo_

_sou yo? daisuki nanda… dou ni mo kou ni mo sugoi koto ni natte kita yo_

_aitai kimochi de atama no naka fuwafuwa tte natteru yo_

***Translation***

**I have grown to love you, what should I do? However we haven't dated**

**The painful feelings overflowed and my chest became tightened**  
**Yeah, I definitely love you. Nothing can be done to this. I has been terrible**  
**The feeling of wanting to becomes airy in my head**

**Yes, I definitely love him. I want to make him happy.**

_daisuki ni natta… doushiyou? mitsume atta bakari nan dakedo_

_kanashii kimochi ga afurete kite mune ga kyun tte natteru yo_

_sou yo… daisuki nanda… nanda ka kanda ka tomannaku nacchatta kamo_

_ikenai kimochi de karadajuu fuwafuwa tte natteru yo_

_te wo tsunaide hanasanaide mitsume atte dakishime atte_

_kisu shiatte kami wo sawatte itsumademo zutto koushitete_

***Translation***

**I have grown to love you, what should I do? Even though I have only gazed into your eyes.**  
**The sadness overflowed and my chest became tightened**  
**Yeah, I definitely love you. It somewhat bites and probably won't stop**  
**The feeling of hopelessness becomes airy through my body becomes airy**  
**Holding hands, don't let go, gazing at each other's eye, hold me tight**  
**Let's kiss, touch my hair, therefore, forever, all the way**

As I ended the song, I reflected.

Syaoran is happy right now, isn't he? He is happy with Suzuno-chan. He doesn't need me to be happy.

If he is happy, so am I. I should stop this one-sidded love. It's for everyone's benefit. They won't worry anymore.

I cried my heart out.

I swear. This will be the last time I am going to cry because of this silly little love. I have to move on. Goodbye, my love.

_**Normal POV**_

Little does she now that someone has watched her performance...

.

.

.

_**To be continued in the next oneshot!**_

* * *

A/N: YAY~ It's done! What do you think about it? Review please! I left you with a cliffhanger! BWAHAHAHA. Hehe~ It's more exciting that way *winks*  
I'm so sorry if it's a sad story. Just wait...hehe. Please look forward to my next oneshot!

Announcement: I am currently wanting some ideas for the part 2 of this oneshot. So, I will let all of you decide the ending! If you want to end it your way, _**pm me a clear plot.**_ I will be the one to improvise and add twists, of course. If no one will send in a week, I will just have to do it myself. But wouldn't it be awesome if you were the one who decided their fate? hehe. **You would be given FULL credit of course. Plus, you will receive a fansign from me as a gift! (photoshopped pictures of ccs, of course :p)**

**That's all! ;)**

Ja ne~ See you in the next story.


End file.
